Perspective
by Supercar
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was not a pervert. It was his job to watch over the Hyuga girl.
1. Chapter 1

Description:** Sasuke Uchiha was not a pervert. It was his job to watch over the Hyuga girl. **

It was late as hell and Sasuke had half a mind to turn back home and kill himself because he didn't think he could handle having to spend another second guarding the Hyuga girl. He let her know that too, everyday when he picked her up at her house in the morning and walked with her while she ran useless errands like buying flowers at the Yamanaka shop (where he had to deal with Ino) and then watch her plant them for the next two hours, he'd make it a point to groan and whine about how no legitimate shinobi would waste their time planting stupid flowers for no good reason. She'd just cringe at his insults and apologize. He supposed it wasn't really her fault, considering she had no say whatsoever on how the village punished him but the fact that _she _was his punishment made her the center of all his frustration.

Hinata had been the one to save his life on the battlefield following the Fourth Great Shinobi War and when he'd awoken on the hospital bed and found her changing his blood transfusion bag he'd called her with a patchy "Oi" and promptly spit in her face. She was surprisingly calm when he did it, only really mildly surprised, she hadn't even gasped, though that might have been because she didn't want to get his goopy saliva in her mouth. She didn't tell anyone what had happened that day but it seemed Sakura found out after watching the surveillance from his room and told Naruto. He was furious. Push led to shove, shove led to an all out battle with Tsunade eventually suggesting the new Hokage, in addition to his already lengthy punishment, add round the clock guard of Hinata for the next year, and well, here he was-outside her balcony waiting for her to change for the past half hour. Honestly, this girl took forever doing everything it was out of control. Earlier she'd taken a two hour shower- he had himself wondering what the hell was going on in there. Non-suggestively.

Sasuke sighed and slumped down against the window quietly. He just wanted to get this goddamn babysitting over with. They were only two months in and he didn't think he could handle it anymore. She did really stupid shit all day long. It'd be a different story if Hinata acted like the shinobi she was instead of lounge around all day cooking and cleaning and fucking beautifying the goddamn neighborhood. He shook his head with a scowl on his lips. He hated to admit it but that wasn't her fault either. From what he'd learned these past few week's Hinata seemed to be more of the adventurous type but her family never allowed her to go on any missions. Her father seemed overprotective of her at this point-Hinata told him it was because her cousin had died in the war and their relationship never was a stable one. He was trying to improve it but clearly sucked at being nice. The guy was suffocating her.

Sasuke wasn't always hateful toward Hinata, though. After a particular incident where Hiashi and his daughter had a rather violent argument and the man had physically assaulted her, he attempted to make it a point to stop being so hard on Hinata. Not because he cared about her-he didn't- he just felt she had enough going on as it is. He'd at least try to give her an easy time.

Then he suddenly remembered what a terrible fucking day he'd had and the urge to push her off a cliff returned. Stupid girl.

"Ahhh…!"

A loud thud and the sound of water splashing invaded his ears and before he knew it he was on his feet, breaking through her window and into her bedroom. He hated her with unrivaled passion but that didn't mean he didn't take his job as a bodyguard seriously. Hinata was a Hyuga bearing the Byakugan and Naruto had warned him there was still a chance the cloud village might want to scoop those pretty little eyes right out of her skull. He was fully prepared, the beginnings of a chidori in one hand, sharingan activated-only to find no cloud nin rounding her out, no assassins holding her down, no surgeon guy forcibly removing her eyeballs.

Instead lying on the floor was a very rosy, very embarrassed, very topless _and_ wet Hyuga Hinata rubbing her head. He couldn't exactly say what the expression on her face was because he was a little to busy staring at her breasts.

_Kiba, Shino, himself and Naruto were pulling an all nighter. They were on a mission to find and capture this old guy who didn't pay proper fees for a body guarding mission a few months back and while the chance was slim, there was a possibility he might send a few of his lackeys to kill them. It was Shino's idea to keep guard for the girls. It wasn't a common occurrence for team eight and team seven to be paired for a mission together but it sure as hell was like the end of the world for Sasuke because that meant a week or two with Kiba and Naruto together, farting and talking about stupid shit just like they were now. He'd had about enough of Naruto going off about how Sakura was the hottest girl in the village. Sure, she was pretty, he'd admit that but not all that amazing like he made her out to be. She took annoying to a whole other level. _

"_Aaand she's like, super smart too I swear she'd perfect, don't you think?"_

"_I dunno man she's hot and all but she kinda looks like a dude."_

_He smirked at Kiba's words._

"_No way man, she's gorgeous!" Naruto countered, "You're just jealous cause she's not on your team so you don't get to see her like we see her."_

"_Nah. You know whose really gorgeous?" Kiba paused to raise his brows up and down," Hinata" he sighed out her name like it was something angelic, "I mean she's cute as hell but you should see her boobs."_

_Shino shushed Kiba up but Naruto wasn't letting any of it go, "Oh shit really? You've seen 'em?"_

_Sasuke shut the rest of it out for the most part. He had no interest in Hinata's 'glorious mounds' or Sakura's 'mosquito bites'_

Sasuke tried to resist it as much as he possibly could but he couldn't for the life of him stop the heat from rising to his cheeks.

"Sh-shit sorry!" he yelped it out like a little twelve year old kid and ran away so fast he didn't even give her a chance to scream out in embarrassment.

As he fell forward onto the hard concrete of the front gates of the compound, he couldn't tell who should be more humiliated, Hinata or himself. He was slumped over a large light poll right across from her room, his dark eyes wide open in what he could best describe as shock, one hand covering his mouth and his brows crunched deeply downward almost as if he were deep in thought.

He just saw Hinata naked. Granted she wasn't completely nude (she had a pair of white laced underwear on though it was pretty damp and somewhat see-through) but still he saw her naked chest. And there wasn't any damp fabric to cover _those_ up.

Hinata hadn't made a sound but she had tried covering up as best as she could before he ran away like a little bitch. It was an accident. He wasn't trying to intrude on her or anything, she must have known that right? The last thing he needed was a sexual harassment accusation on his back and Naruto would totally freak out on him if he found out he'd been peeping…was what he should have been thinking, like any regular hard-hearted woman-hating shinobi would.

But if he were completely honest with himself, he'd have to admit that that was probably the last thing on his mind. He was instead filled with the images he'd just seen, processing the moment, playing it back to back in his mind. The fact that he actually really liked seeing her like that was driving him insane. Even more so when felt himself hardening at the image.

"Fuck…"

He wanted her.

He wanted her.

**I'm thinking I might make this a short series of one-shots, but I'm not entirely sure. Please leave your thoughts in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Well the overwhelming majority of you suggested that I should continue this so here goes the second installment in this series of drabbles. Thanks for the reviews and support and I hope you enjoy!_

Description: **Sasuke Uchiha was not a pervert. It was his job to watch over the Hyuga girl.**

Oh god she just wanted to disappear and never ever _ever_ show herself in public ever again. Hinata's face was still red after that embarrassing incident in her bedroom last night and just the thought of having to see her quote on quote "protector" again made her heart pump with dread. She had half a mind to just stay locked up in the compound for the rest of her life but in typical Hinata fashion her luck would ironically have her spend the next two weeks at Tanzuku town with her team and the rest of the Rookies to celebrate the upcoming marriage of Naruto and Sakura. Without Sasuke she would have to skip the trip altogether, not to mention he was the best man so either way she was completely screwed. However that turned out had yet to reveal itself but one thing that was certain was that they would _have_ to see each other. In fact, the sooner the better it seemed, as Kiba had suggested they head out a day early to enjoy the festivities of the Hanami in celebration of the cherry blossoms blooming and to simply bond as a team. Hinata had eagerly agreed but that was before…everything…

Suddenly aware of that fact that she hadn't finished changing, Hinata quickly pulled the sundress that had until then been resting over her neck down over her shoulder and adjusted the hem by her hips. Her hair was pulled in a messy bun with a few stands here and there peeking out and she wore a very little make up. She had spent a good chunk of this morning getting ready to leave for the trip but had obviously stalled for reasons anyone would understand. The meeting place was at the Hyuga compound as per usual and Sasuke, who was still bounded by his duty as her personal guard was expected to make an appearance along with Shino and Kiba. She was sure she would probably faint at the sight of him.

_The drain in her bathtub wasn't working, she suspected because enough of her hair had probably collected in her filter. Hinata had finished drying off and was in the middle of putting on her underwear when she noticed that the water hadn't gone down. Quickly pulling up her white panties she got on her knees and hunched her back over the bath so she could dump her hand in the water to clean it out. Seeing no hair whatsoever, she crunched her nose in curiosity, and slight frustration at the fact that her father would most definitely groan at having to allow a plumber to take care of it. The head of the Hyuga was not fond of strangers entering his home. At least for tonight she would take care of the problem._

_Wrapping a towel rather effortlessly around her chest, she creeped out of the bathroom and into a closet filled with household utensils right outside her room and as fast as she could scrammed back into the bathroom with a bucket in her hands. Easing it into the water, Hinata watched it fill before bringing it out and carefully dumping it into her sink. For a while she kept the sink, fill, dump, repeat up but it wasn't too soon before her arms began to strain with the weight and repeated motions. Growing impatient she tried to speed up her ministrations but rather quickly failed miserably. The mixture of the slippery water, the weight of the bucket and the pace of her movements elicited a painful spark in her wrists. The bucket fell loose from her grip and water now spilled all over the towel which fell off her small body. _

"_Ahhh…!" She let out a startled cry as she slipped and fell straight on her butt whilst simultaneously bumping her head against the toilet seat and twisting a delicate ankle. Almost instantaneously, waves of throbbing pain rocked her from the tip of her skull to the ends of her toes. That had __**really**__ hurt._

_Rubbing the back of her head a few times, she had every intention of getting back up but as her eyes fluttered open Hinata froze at the sight of the extremely flustered boy in front of her. _

_Neither said a thing as she had found the sight of Sasuke Uchiha blushing to be extremely odd. Hinata parted her lips to assure him that she was ok but found herself perplexed as she realized his eyes had been rather…focused. Following his gaze, her own face suddenly lit at the revelation that she was completely exposed to his eyes in all her naked glory._

_It all seemed to click in him as well because he blinked twice and let out an embarrassed, "Sh-shit sorry!" before disappearing._

Hinata shuddered at the memory. Sasuke was supposed to accompany her to her cousin's grave where she had been in the process of planting a garden in his memory but after seeing her like that he had left the area all together and she had, thankfully, gone alone. The luxury of avoiding each other would not be afforded to them today. Slipping on her sandals, she took her bag, which had been filled with everything she needed for their weekend stay and made her way out the door.

Kiba was, as always the first to arrive and the two fell into their ritualistic small talk while they waited for the rest. She tried hard to keep up her smile and hide the obvious anxiety that was currently rippling through her. Kiba had been telling her how Akamaru had been chasing a female dog all over the Inuzuka compound and ended up getting clawed rather roughly on his face when Shino finally made an appearance.

"G-Good we're all here let's go now" she laughed out nervously and began to walk away but was stopped by Shino's hand wrapped firmly around her arm.

"We must wait for Sasuke."

The name made her stiffen visibly. "S-S-Sasuke-kun went with Naruto-kun and Sakura-san s-so we can h-head on out now."

She tried to walk again but Shino wasn't having it. "That is lie Hinata. We will wait until he arrives."

Kiba gave her a questioning look, "What's up Hinata, did he do something to you?"

"N-Nothing happened…!" she answered, immediately on the defensive, "I just want to get to the Hanami on t-time Kiba-kun, don't y-you?"

She could tell by the look he was giving her that he didn't believe a word she was saying. What was she supposed to do? Hinata couldn't bear the idea of telling her teammates that Sasuke had seen her naked, they'd just laugh at her and jump to conclusions. It was all just so embarrassing.

"Speak of the devil."

Hinata turned to face the road and felt her heart almost jumped out of her chest at the sight of the center of all her anguish walking nonchalantly toward them. He was dressed casually as the rest of them were, with a plain black shirt and pair of long black pants with a bandage to wrap his tool patch around his leg to match. With each step he took , Hinata felt her body tremble more and more. She averted her gaze so as to not make eye contact with him, though judging by the look on his face he didn't seem to care at all.

"Oi" he greeted stopping right next to her, "Let's get going."

Hinata was frozen in her spot and it took a little nudging from Kiba to get her moving. Sasuke was walking right next to her. He never did that. Whenever they were out together he'd make it a point to either stay behind the group or walk ahead, but this time he was comfortably settled by her side. The blush on her face grew dark and she began to pick at her nails shyly. She couldn't handle half an hour of this.

How could he even be near her right now? Sasuke seemed just as freaked out as she was the night before, yet only hours later he was completely fine with being around her. Not only that but he was physically closer to her too. She was about to lose her mind and he was as indifferent as ever.

"Hinata."

She felt the lump in her throat vanish at the sound of his voice. She couldn't speak to him without fumbling over her words, so she just let out a strained "H-Hmm…?" Her face was burning and she didn't bother looking up at him, knowing full well she'd drop on the spot. The warmth of Sasuke's body grew more intense as he inched closer to her and leaned down so that only her ears could hear what he would say.

"You look good."

_Please leave your thoughts in a review and know they are very appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the third installment. I want to apologize for the short chapters but I hadn't given this story any thought at all at first so I only write what comes to me and I wanted to make up for it by updating frequently. I hope you can forgive me for that. Enjoy!_

Description: **Sasuke Uchiha was not a pervert. It was his job to watch over the Hyuga girl.**

When he first saw Hinata wearing that dress he had almost turned around and left. It had taken his best efforts not to run the hell away because after last night he'd decided that it wasn't good for him to be spending so much time with her. He couldn't properly guard the Hyuga when he was too busy gaping at her. She was a very pretty girl after all. As he inched closer he noticed that she was next to her two teammates, the quiet and creepy bug boy and that annoying piece of shit Kiba. Even though Sasuke was about thirteen feet away he could see the flaming blush on her plump little cheeks. She was understandably anxious as hell to see him and even though he hid it very well, Sasuke's own heart beat furiously in his chest.

After last night he had decided to go to his house instead of accompanying her to her cousin's grave. It would just be too awkward and he was suddenly hit with the realization that he found her to be attractive. Hinata had a great body. Actually, she had an _amazing_ body. Even now he couldn't stop thinking about it, images of her wet breasts, her milky smooth legs, that innocent pair of underwear that did little to hide what mystery lay beneath racing through his brain. Ah shit he needed to stop.

Finally reaching the group he greeted them with the most indifferent nod and suggested they immediately get going. He hadn't realized until their shoulders grazed lightly that he had subconsciously made the decision to walk next to Hinata. The brief contact was enough to send a pleasant chill down his spine and he did his best to ignore the girl next to him, but as the walk went on he noticed she became more and more self aware.

Her face was beeming. Honest to god, she looked like she'd been severely sunburnt with the impossibly red shade she had turned. She was also picking her nails together in obvious discomfort and her breathing became more and more fast paced. It was at this close angle that Sasuke got to take a good look at her with this new perspective of his.

He knew he liked her body. That was for sure. But seeing her now he realized that there was a lot to like about Hinata. The first thing he noticed were her eyes of course. All the Hyuga members had the same eyes but he realized then that Hinata's held a lilac tint to them that was unique compared to the others. Then there was that little button nose of hers. It was nice and round and small and fit her face perfectly. Her lips had been quivering and he was tempted to still them himself when he noticed just how pink and plump they were. Definitely kissable. And her hair. He had an urge to run his fingers through them because he knew it was as soft and sleek as it looked. She had it tied up in a bun that suited her surprisingly well. Her arms weren't thin as sticks like Sakura's but had a bit of meat on them which he liked. There was a birthmark on her shoulder too and he found that it made her skin look pleasantly pale and smooth.

His eyes moved down her long neck to her protruding collar bones and stopped for a second to observe her cleavage. Hinata wore a white dress with faded imprints of periwinkle flowers. There was a partial sleeve to it which left her upper shoulders exposed and ended about four inches from where it began. The collar was a bit low cut and he could see by the way her breasts were slightly spilling over that the chest area was probably too tight to cover her.

Taking his eyes off her for a moment he looked up at the two men in front of them who were seemingly oblivious to their presence at all. Sasuke internally found himself thanking god, if he existed, for the fact that no one was looking at him. He had a slight blush on his face and he would kill whoever saw him with it. Working up the nerve, he cleared his throat and called her name quietly to get her attention.

"Hinata."

She visibly stiffened at his voice and let out a breath he hadn't known she was holding. It was…pretty cute.

"H-hmm…?"

Her voice was soft and she hadn't looked up at him for obvious reasons. He smirked at that. Suddenly feeling a little bold he took a step closer to her, their arms now touching, and leaned down so that his lips almost grazed her ear. He could feel the goosbumps on her neck.

"You look good."

Her shoulders peaked at his words and he could feel the heat of her body go through the roof. Her eyes looked like they were about to water and she avoided looking at him entirely. "Th-th-thank you f-f-for the complim-ment"

Her resisted the urge to laugh at the effect he was having on her. She looked like a literal tomato and her stuttering had noticeably increased. Testing the waters, he moved a hand to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear. She turned her head away and tried to step ahead of him but he wouldn't let her get away so easily.

Seeing as how she was a little too uncomfortable he decided to back off a bit. He wanted to tease her but with the way she was reacting it wasn't completely crazy to assume he was getting dangerously close to harassing her, which wasn't his intention.

They walked in silence for a while, but the tension between them was getting to be palpable and it was starting to piss him off. It wasn't like he was gonna eat her or something. Then again, he thought staring her up and down once more, he might be eating something out.

"Listen" he began again, " we need to talk about what happened last ni-"

Hinata seemed to finally work up the courage to look at him because she quickly stared him straight in the eyes and interrupted "Nothing happened ok?!"

Her sudden outburst was loud enough to catch the attention of her teammates who gave them both questioning looks.

"Hey," Kiba called out behind him, "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing..!"

The had spoken in unison which made Kiba groan, "Stop being so damn weird then. And you Hinata, if he's buggin' you just let me know."

Sasuke waited a bit for the two to move on up a bit ahead and let Hinata and himself fall back a few paces. When he was certain they were no longer the center of attention he spoke again.

"I'm not a pervert." He said, "It's my job to watch over you, ok. I didn't mean to walk in on you naked."

She squeezed her eyes shut, still flustered over the whole thing. "I-I know i-it's just s-s-s-o embarrassing"

Her stuttering was getting to be annoying. "Relax, Hyuga. It's not like I liked what I saw anyways." It wasn't a lie either. He didn't exactly like what he saw. He fucking loved it.

Surprisingly, saying that seemed to bother the girl because she all of a sudden became rather fussy and walked away from her spot next to him. So she wanted him to like her? He smirked. Probably not. Who wouldn't be offended being told that they weren't attractive. He watched her walk away from him, his eyes particularly focusing on that nice ass of hers and decided that he'd give himself a mission for the next weekend.

Sasuke Uchiha would fuck Hinata Hyuga.

_Expect an update tommorow!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Words cannot express how fucking sorry I am for not updating in so long guys. Seriously, I am really very sorry, I hate being that annoying author that makes fake promises about updates, I know what it's like to really like a story and have to eagerly wait an eternity for the next installment. That being said, I wont promise next day updates anymore, but I will definitely try my best to make this a weekly thing, ok? Thank you for bearing with me and enjoy!_

Description: **Sasuke Uchiha was not a pervert. It was his job to watch over the Hyuga girl.**

At the sight of the booming market place of the enthusiastic awaiting Tanzaku village, Hinata couldn't help but literally burst into a run at the town. Finally, finally, _finally_! She could relax for a bit in her room, get settled and such and have some time away from Sasuke. The very thought made her heart beat pleasantly in her chest. She could hear the boys call at her to slow down but she rather shameless skidded, a hand tightly clutching chunks of her dress at her front to keep it from flaring wildly and accidentally exposing things better kept private.

The gates were wide open and at its passing the Hyuga heiress was met with the loud and boisterous flea market that seemed to never end. She stared around her as all kinds of people hastily moved around, dusting the streets, painting signs, setting up banners and all kinds of other stuff in preparation for the Hanami festival the following night. She was really looking forward to it as, due to the conservative nature of the Hyuga and a particular sparring incident with her late cousin that left her temporarily blind, Hinata had never had the chance to attend a fireworks display.

"Oi" a deep, familiar voice called closer to her ear than she would have expected, "The hell did you go running out like that for?"

Kiba had been sporting a rather childish pout on his lips which she found suited his immature and charming nature. Hinata blushed, slightly embarrassed at how forward she had been earlier. "S-Sorry Kiba-kun, I was j-just so tired an-"

"Let's get settled." Sasuke, who looked calm as ever as he strolled past them interrupted. She watched him go ahead, his head nodding to indicate that he wished for them to join them. Shino followed silently and she felt somewhat obligated to oblige. Hinata wanted nothing more than to go out and explore the town for a while. Sure she was tired and all but how could anyone resist with all the exciting commotion going on around them? Her eyes narrowed slighty as she stared at Sasuke's back.

He looked as nonchalant as he had when he met them earlier that morning but she knew better this time than to assume he had moved on. Hinata had a itching feeling the Uchiha was planning something that involved her with the way he was flirting earlier. At least she thought. There was, however, that rude comment when they were around the halfway mark on their little journey.

_Relax, Hyuuga. It's not like I liked what I saw anyways._

Maybe he hadn't been as devious as she suspected but she was still on high alert when it came to him. She couldn't bare getting into any more embarrassing situations with him and all that teasing he did obviously amused him. Crossing her arms protectively around her, Hinata silently vowed to not take anymore of his torment without a fight. She would let him know he couldn't get to her anymore.

After a short walk the group finally made it to the neat little hotel Kiba had reserved for them. It was a small wooden establishment that couldn't have had more than 10 rooms, Hinata noted, and she really liked how cozy the lobby had been designed. There was a sign on the desk that pointed to the west wing which indicated that a hot spring lay just ahead. She blushed at the thought. Hinata really enjoyed trips to the hot springs but figured such a small business would only accommodate mixed baths. That was ashame.

"WHAT?!" Kiba's loud voice snapped her out of her thoughts. His hands had been flaring wildly in the air above him and he stomped his feet stubbornly below, "WHADDAYA MEAN WE ONLY HAVE ONE ROOM?! I RESERVED TWO GODDAMIT!"

The woman at the front desk seemed just as surprised as the rest of them as she held her hands out nervously in an attempt to calm the Inuzuka down. "I'm sorry sir but with the festivals we had no choice but to cancel one of your reservations to accommodate more guests. We truly apologize for this inconvenience." Reaching below her, the poor woman let out a nervous laugh and held out a small wrapped basket, "We have prepared a complimentary gift bag as an apology-"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR DAMN SHAMPOO LADY! I WANT MY ROOM-!"

Hinata held out a hand and grasped her rowdy teammate's arms, "Kiba-kun! Stop b-being so r-rude!" She felt awful for the woman who looked absolutely mortified. It was true that it was a bit unprofessional of them to cancel a reservation that had already been made but that didn't mean he had to be so cold.

Smiling kindly to the woman, Hinata graciously accepted the bag from her and bowed politely, "I apologie f-for my friend's behavior, we're all a b-bit tired from the w-walk here…"

The woman kept bowing her head at them as she handed Kiba, who was still red in the face from fury, their key. Room 8. How ironic.

Shino and Sasuke had been watching the entire ordeal with silent amusement, she noted, and it wasn't until they had finally opened the door and entered their little cabin that she realized how completely and utterly screwed she was.

One room. Two beds. One girl. Two Boys.

And one very devious Uchiha.

No one said a thing as they unpacked their bags and Hinata couldn't help but blush at the thought of their sleeping arrangements. There was no doubt that Shino would have his own bed, he always did since he was a literal living, breathing hive for a colony of thousands of beetles. Then there was Kiba, who might as well had been an night owl with his nocturnal tendencies. Not to mention his notorious partying and binge-drinking. There wasn't any question that her wild teammate would be out all night enjoying the Pubs in the area.

That left only two people.

Cautiously, she let her eyes fall on the Uchiha behind her. She couldn't possibly. She absolutely wouldn't. Here she was, all excited and ready to greet the day and then this happens. After _that_ happened. Oh god oh god oh god oh god…!

"Guess that's everything." Sasuke sighed out. He didn't look happy in the least and Hinata had somewhat hoped it was because he too agreed that the sleeping arrangments wouldn't do. "Let's go out."

Why why why why _why why __**why why**__** whyyy **_was this all happening to her?! She didn't think she could take so much embarrassment in one day.

"Hell yeah! Let's get this show in the road!" Kiba roared happily, seemingly forgetting all the fuss he'd made just minutes before. Hinata suppressed a miserable groan at the thought of the approaching weekend. She didn't want to kill the mood.

"Y-Yes!" she agreed with a fake smile, "L-let's have fun everyone…!"

Shino silently nodded as he always did and all four of them began to head out one by one out the door to the awaiting town. As the group made their way down the stair's Hinata felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight at the soft caress she felt on her wrist.

"Yeah," Sasuke whispered quietly, "Lets."

_Please leave your thoughts in a review and thank you for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I hope you enjoy this new update. Thanks for the reviews and all the encouraging words!_

Perspective Chapter 5

Description**: Sasuke Uchiha was not a pervert. It was his job to watch over the Hyuga girl.**

When Sasuke had realized there were only two beds in their motel room he felt surprisingly indifferent. Make no mistake, he had traveled with team 8 on multiple occassions and as far as his considerable knowledge went, Shino slept in one bed and Hinata in the other. The Inuzuka wouldn't show up all night for obvious reasons which left him on the floor. As usual.

He sighed

Sasuke really had no problem with it, he was used and unbothered to sleeping in generally uncomfortable places. In fact he thought, eyes wandering to the pale girl next to him, he was happy to do it. So long as he was by Hinata's bedside.

The Hyuga heiress hadn't bothered to say a word to him for the remainder of their walk, which gave him enough time to think his little plan through. She was overwhelmed with his obvious flirting and offended when he expressed disinterest in her, which for him was a clear indication that she wasn't necessarily interested, but craved some form of male attention. That was enough for him since she sure as hell wasn't getting it from Naruto.

"Guess that everything. Let's go out." he suggested, avoiding eye contact with all three of them. Kiba enthusiastically agreed and Shino answered with a simple, nonchalant nod. Hinata, looking nervous as ever managed to form what could easily have been the fakest smile he'd ever seen.

"Y-Yes! L-Let's have fun everyone..!"

He frowned slightly as they made their way down the steps, but after catching her subtle glance his way he suddenly felt himself grow bold. He'd give her a reason to _really_ smile by the time this crappy wedding was over. Smirking slightly, he moved his hand out of his pocket and lightly brushed the back of his palm to hers as he moved past her. "Yeah," he whispered, voice low, "Let's."

He didn't bother staying long enough to see her reaction, though he was sure it was a dramatic one.

The group moved their way through Tanzaku in a moderately quiet fashion. He made it a point to stay ahead of Hinata so as to not immediately engage in conversation with her. He couldn't be certain, but judging by the fact that they had all ritually gathered behind him and seemed comfortable with his leading the way, Sasuke assumed he was the only one out the four to have actually been in this town before.

Making a swift turn to his right, he led the group down a particularly rowdy area where he knew there were more pubs than there had right to be.

"Oooooh" Kiba's voice boomed behind him and he smirked. There goes one.

He could see the slightly worried look on Hinata's face as her teammate disappeared in the drunken crowd. She was probably hoping he'd be there to fend him off or whatever. Too bad. They continued walking for quite a bit, quietly observing all the commotion going on around them. It wasn't until they had made it almost halfway through the city that Shino had broken the silence, which was getting to be palpable at this point, and suggested they take a quick break for a snack. Hinata was the first to agree.

"Sounds fine." Sasuke nodded, "I know a place around here that serves takoyaki."

It hadn't taken very long for Sasuke to notice that once Kiba was gone, Hinata had begun to drift closer and closer to her other teammate. He hadn't exactly planned on ridding himself of Shino since the bug boy was usually silent and very easy to forget, but seeing as how he would now be used to diffuse his attention away from Hinata, he would have to send him away.

"Ehhh...!" Hinata's soft voice broke his thoughts, "Sh-Shino-kun! Where are you going?"

The Aburame was already relatively far from the twosome. Sasuke was right when he said there was in fact a very delicious Takoyaki restaurant right around their area, he just hadn't bothered mentioning the fact that there was also a botanical observatory for Rhopalocera right down the same street.

"We could still eat if you want" he said as blandly as he could. Despite his overall indifferent attitude, Sasuke could feel himself perspire ever so slightly now that they were alone. Hinata looked absolutely distressed under his watchful gaze. She had her head turned to the side, unable to make eye contact and her cheeks were once again darkening with that familiar pink blush. Her arms were held up together in front of her almost protectively, which unbeknownst to her only served to push her already generous cleavage further together. The wind blew past them and her dark silky strands, which were slightly loose from their long trip, moved with the breeze.

God, he just wanted to fuck her brains out.

"C'mon. I won't bite." He said cooly and shifted his head for her to follow. For a moment he heard nothing behind him but felt a little relieved at the sound of her sandals following him inside shortly after.

The restaurant was air conditioned, both of them were grateful for that, and dimly lit which pretty much set a lovers mood. He couldn't really tell if Hinata would catch on because regardless of the fact she would still be blushing. The hostess kindly led them to their seats and handed them both their menus.

He pretended to read but carefully peeked through the papers in his hands to catch a glimpse of the girl in front of him. She looked pretty pathetic if you'd ask him with all that nervous shaking but he'd be damned if he didn't admit she looked fucking sexy right now. His eyes became slightly hazy as he focused on her lips. She was biting it almost subconciously and he couldn't help but picture her writhing beneath him in pure ecstasy, his name passing through those same lips as he fucked her harder then she'd ever been fucked before.

Not that she'd ever been. Girls like Hinata probably stayed holy until the night they married. And maybe even then some.

"S-So..." she began, taking a moment to gather herself before speaking again, "Um...what are you planning on having?"

"Takoyaki. You?"

She was quiet for a second before answering, "Miso soup I think. I-I'm not really hungry right n-now."

"Hn."

He felt the hairs behind his back stand straight at the sudden feeling of her ankle brushing over his.

"O-Oh!" she apologized quickly, "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

He stopped her before she began to stumble over her words, "It's ok Hyuga. Don't be so nervous."

She swallowed the lump he'd assumed was in her throat and nodded silently. They were both quiet for a while then, sitting uncomfortably in their place. The waitress finally came and took their orders and menus, along with the last physical barrier they had taken to hiding behind in order to avoid the complete awkwardness of the situation.

_Say something you idiot._

"You looking forward to the wedding?"

Smooth. Real smooth. Why didn't he just rip out her heart right then and there?

The neutral expression on her face fell into a slightly pained frown for only a moment before she settled on yet another fake smile. "Of course. I'm very happy for Naruto-kun and Sakura-san."

He knew that she was aware by the look he'd given her that she hadn't been able to fool him. It was obvious to just about everyone in Konoha that Hinata was still, and probably always would be, desperately in love with the village idiot.

"Hn. Personally I think he's making a mistake, but that's just me." he offered in slight consolation, "If I were him, I wouldn't waste my time marrying a girl who wouldn't think twice about leaving me should certain circumstances change."

By circumstances he meant his own feelings for Sakura. They were harsh words but he had no doubt he was right judging by her late night visit to his own place days after Naruto proposed. Sakura was eager to know if there was any chance he would consider looking into his heart to give her a chance. It was cruel to say it, but Naruto would always be her second choice.

Hinata hadn't taken kindly to his commentary. "You sh-shouldn't say things like that. Sakura-san wouldn't hurt Naruto-kun that way."

Sasuke furrowed his brows,"Sorry to burst your bubble but I think I know both of them well enough to understand what this whole thing's about."

Hinata gave him a defiant look and opened her mouth to counter argue before closing it and leaning back into her chair. She must have known he was right, but the topic itself was a very sensitive one to her, so instead of pushing further he opted to change the subject. If he was going to have sex with this girl in the next four days then he would have to make moments like these count.

"So," he said, leaning into the table and closer to the girl in front of him, "Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself."

**_Sorry to end this chapter in this spot, I know it's not worth the wait but I wanted to focus on this lunch scene for the next chapter. On another note there's something I would really love to share with you guys. So it's definitely been quite a few rough days for the Naruto fandom, huh? I know I've been rather depressed at the idea that this amazing series is finally coming to an end. Very few people in my generation can remember a time without it, so losing what for many of us is an anchor in our life, the only constant for me personally, is going to be very tough to deal with. I just want to let all my readers know that we are all in this together, and I truly hope we can stay this way as a fandom. Don't worry, this series is extremely beloved , just as, if not more than the Dragon Ball series, so you can expect our favorite orange shinobi to continue to make appearences for a very long time. In the meantime, I just ask that we stay loyal to this amazing series that has done so much for us. It's been such a humbling experience to explore the amazing world of Naruto with you guys._**


	6. Chapter 6

_I received a very generous offer from one of my readers and am very happy to announce that this story is now being BETA'D by Snowotterdawn. I hope you enjoy this latest installment!_

**Perspective Chapter 6**

**Description: **Uchiha Sasuke was not a pervert. It was his job to watch over the Hyuga girl.

Hinata wasn't sure what to make of the man in front of her. Was he interested or was he just teasing her? She'd spent her whole life interpreting every little thing Naruto did or said in her regard, so you'd think it'd be easy for her to decifer what was going through his closest friend's mind when he asked her to tell him about herself. Yet at this particular moment in time, as she sat across from Uchiha Sasuke, who had up until this point never once attempted to make small talk with her, Hinata couldn't help but feel her mind melt at the thought of understanding what was going on in that head of his.

"Umm.." she rubbed her fingers together underneath the table cloth and began to unconciously brush her heel behind her calf, "I-I don't know what to say, really. D-Don't you think that's kind of an odd question to ask?'

Sasuke had been staring at her intently from across the table and it was starting to make her feel a bit uneasy and scrutinized. She'd never had a boy look at her so intently. He didn't hesitate to make eye contact with her, and even when she'd broken it out of timidity he wouldn't dare look away. It was kind of freaking her out a bit.

Leaning closer in, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and took a small sip of the water in front of him, "Not really. I mean, I know I've been your body guard for a few months now but I don't exactly _know_ you."

Hinata lifted a brow at that. He was...actually right, now that she thought about it. Sasuke had only ever served to groan and whine about how annoying it was to be stuck guarding such a boring woman who couldn't possibly mean enough for anyone to attack in the first place. Despite the long months they had been forced to spend together, he wasn't a member of team 8, or a close friend or arquaintence of hers for that matter. Any conversation that had transpired between the two of them prior to last night had been that of him making some sort of snide remark against her and she apologizing for _his_ rude commentary.

Maybe he actually felt bad about what had happened between them and wanted to make it up to her by being decent for a change. The thought alone sent a warm tingle down her spine and she couldn't help but feel a sense of both relief and happiness wash over her.

"Y-your right." she offered him a shy smile, "Well, to be honest there isn't m-much to say. I'm not very interesting to be honest."

Sasuke shook his head, "Say anything. You won't bore me if that's what you're thinking."

She tried to supress the blush.

"O-Okay." she leaned into the table slighty , "Well, um... my favorite color is lavender. And, um...I-I like to press flowers and garden...but you probably a-already know that, with the garden and all. And um, also I love ci-cinnimon rolls and c-candy apples-"

They were all rather boring facts about her and she could feel herself trailing off. How could she possibly talk about herself with the way he was just staring her down. Sasuke's eyes were pretty stern as she went on and on about all her stupid hobbies. She was sure he was just being polite when he'd nod every once in a while, as if to let her know that he was listening to every word she was saying.

"W-What about you?" she asked, deciding to turn the subject onto him, "I don't know much a-about you either Uchiha-san."

Sasuke whiped at his chin and leaned back lazily in his place, "I like tomatoes."

Hinata was silent for a while, waiting for him to continue. He never did though. He just sat there across from her and stared right back almost defiantly. She was about to ask him if there was more to him than tomatoes when the waitress finally arrived with their food. Hinata nodded in thanks as the plates were set down in front of them and brought her hands together.

"Itadakimasu..."she whispered quietly before grabbing ahold of her spoon and scooping up a generous amount of miso. Gently blowing at it to cool it down, she gulped down the delicious broth and couldn't help the little smile that creeped onto her lips, "Oh wow, it's really good!"

There was quite of a bit of amusement in his gaze, "Is it now?"

Hinata felt the blush creep back onto her cheeks. Why was he looking at her like that? Even now, as he took a bite out of his takoyaki his eyes never left hers.

"This is quite good too," Sasuke inquired, and offered her a peice of the same one he had just eaten, "try it."

She was going to refuse but there was something about the way he was looking at her that put her in a sort of trance. Leaning forward in her chair, Hinata boldy brought her lips to the takoyaki and took a small bite. It was still attached to his fork.

Her face was extremely red as she swallowed and nodded, "Y-yeah...it's um...it's delicious..."

What the heck had she just done? She could feel all the eyes in the restaurant on them and it wouldn't have been rediculous if the people around them automatically assumed they were a couple. She just gave him an indirect kiss. Oh god what was wrong with her?

Sasuke eyes were half lidded and she could feel the obvious tension, sexual or otherwise, that was starting to grow between them. Hinata was perfectly still as he reached a hand out and grazed a thumb against the corner of her lips. Her breath hitched slightly as he whiped at something and retracted his hand away from her face, not bothering to hide the fact that it had purposefully lingered there.

"You missed a spot," he said calmly and brought his finger into his mouth, licking off the sauce that he'd just cleaned off her lips. His eyes never left hers.

She felt completely lightheaded and it would be a lie if she hadn't admitted that this back and forth flirting thing he was doing wasn't sort of kind of getting to her now. What was wrong with him? She didn't even know what to think anymore.

"S-So do you like anything else? Aside from t-tomatos I mean..."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment, just watching her. Licking his lips briefly, he took another bite out of his takoyaki, again in the same spot she had, and began to toy with his glass of water. "I don't particularly like or dislike anything. To be honest, my hobbies involve violence to some extent. There isn't much about me that you haven't heard around the village already."

She had heared the rumours alright. Sasuke Uchiha the baby murderer. The kitten choker. The puppy kicker. Hinata hadn't believed them but as his cold dark eyes looked her up and down she couldn't help but understand why people found this man to be so intimidating. Sasuke wasn't completely evil per say. But he was definitely someone who was not to be messed with. He gave off a very dangerous vibe. It also didn't hurt that she had seen his power during the war as well.

"You can tell me anything. It doesn't h-have to be your hobbies or a-anything like that."

Sasuke finally broke eye contact with her and instead looked down at his lap for a moment before turning his head to gaze outside the window, "I have nothing to say. I'd like to hear more about you."

He had turned his head back to face her and she noted there was something about him that had changed. He was still giving her that I-want-to-eat-you look but his jaw had hardened in what she could only assume was annoyance.

"Tell me about your cousin. Neji was it? You're always dragging me to his grave but I don't know a thing about the guy. What's was so special about him? Last I'd heared, he tried to kill you when we were kids."

Hinata's gaze instantly softened at the sound of her cousin's name and she couldn't help but let out a sad smile,"Neji was...my best friend. There was this situation when we were younger where his father...my Uncle Hizashi, lost his life in my father's stead and he became very bitter towards me. But we managed to resolve our issues thanks to Naruto-kun. After that, Neji did everything he could to help me and we became close again. Like how we were before my Uncle died. He gave his life to protect Naruto-kun and I in the end..."

She took a moment to compose herself. Talking about her cousin had always made her emotional but she didn't want to cry like this infront of all these people.

"I can't really describe Neji all too well in just a few words but...he was very strong and kind and compassionate. He was always concerned for others before himself and...and I truly cherished him. I loved him with all my heart. I cant express how precious he was...he still is, to me."

She could feel the lump in her throat start to lodge and so took a couple of sips from her water.

"S-sorry," she quickly apologized, "I still get a little s-sad when I talk about him."

Sasuke hadn't said a word and she began to feel a little judged. Why would he ask her something like that and not say anything afterwards? This entire evening was starting to feel more like an interrogation than a date.

And with that, the reality of what she'd just thought began to settle in and she silently scolded herself for ever presuming to think that she and the Uchiha were on a date.

"You didn't stutter."

"Mm?" Hinata was still reeling from her stupidity, ""I-I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

"I said," Sasuke unlocked his hands and took ahold of his fork, "You didn't stutter. When you were talking about your cousin."

She hadn't?

"Oh...I-I didn't notice" she said more to herself than to him, "I-I try not to, but I'm kind of prone to doing it whenever I'm n-nervous."

Sasuke raised a brow at that, "Do I make you nervous?"

She was quiet for a bit, "...Um-"

"You hesitated."

What could she say really? Sasuke's precense just did things to her. She became self concious and overly aware of her hands and stuff whenever he was around. He was never the friendliest guy towards her, or anyone for that matter. How Naruto and Sakura could handle him was beyond her.

"You're just a very i-intimidating person." she offered honestly, "And I'm sort of a w-wreck too so..."

Sasuke had been taking another generous bite out of his takoyaki and before she could stop herself the words came pouring out.

"And you saw me naked too so that doesn't hurt either."

There was absolute silence in the entire restaurant and it was only then that she had realized just how loud that had come out. Her face began to heat up in embarrassment and she felt herself grow more and more lightheaded as the atmosphere quickly shifted from one of light chatter to complete silence. Sasuke, who had been clamly eating his food had promptly choked very subtly and covered his mouth.

She was an idiot.

_Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts in a review and thanks for sticking with this story thus far!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I got tons of reviews for this past chapter and I was just so happy and overwhelmed by all the positive feedback! Thank you all so much for leaving your thoughts and know that I appreciate them. With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Beta'd by Snowotterdawn_

**Perspective Chapter 7**

**Description**: Sasuke Uchiha was not a pervert. It was his job to watch over the Hyuga girl.

Despite the somewhat embarrassing escapade Hinata had accidentally caused at the Takoyaki place, Sasuke had found himself feeling a little confused at the sudden affinity he was taking with this unbearably awkward girl. Maybe it was her insanely attractive body or maybe it was that soft tone of voice she had, but there was something about Hinata that had him hooked and as he watched her feebly pick at her fingernails he couldn't for the life of him understand what the hell he was doing anymore.

Yeah, the fact still stood that he wanted to get in her pants. Nothing regarding that little goal of his changed at all. But he couldn't deny the fact that he was now genuinely interested in her as a person. Not in a romantic sense of course. She was just so damn weird and he couldn't quite put his finger on what the hell was up.

For starters, he noticed just how many sips of alcohol Hinata had taken. Hell she'd had two whole glasses with zero inhibition. Sasuke had a feeling she'd magically mistaken it with water but it was definitely a stretch considering she was downing pure vodka. He couldn't help but stare at her and wonder how the hell she managed to stay sober. He himself could only muster the stomach to have around 7 sips before calling it quits, but Hinata drank that shit like a champ.

Then there was her surprising willingness to take a bite out of his Takoyaki. He was more than sure that Hinata knew exactly what he was trying to do there and she had quite willingly played along, albeit with a good degree of shyness. Still, he hadn't expected her to bother and that in itself was a good sign.

But more than anything he questioned the strange effect her little heartfelt speech on her cousin had on him. As he listened to her go on about how much that guy meant to her he could feel his chest begin to heave and old feelings started to resurface- demons he had been sure he'd cast away. The more she went on about how deeply precious he was to her the angrier he felt himself grow, so when she had finished he decided to instead focus on the fact that she hadn't once stuttered rather that allow her to notice just how much he had been dying inside.

"I-I could get the check" her soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

Sasuke turned his head to his date, or whatever she was, and shook his head, "No, I'll get it."

"It's r-really no problem-"

"I'll get it."

He had said it with finality this time and Hinata simply nodded in understanding and watched him pull out his wallet and leave the cash at the center of their table. He got up, grabbing a last piece of takoyaki and taking one final bite before offering the same piece to Hinata, as if to test her. There were still people giving them stares, so he didn't question it when she declined and promptly led her out of the restaurant, though not before shooting the nosy patrons a deadly stare that had half of them pissing in their seats.

She walked behind him, her hands wrapped firmly behind herself and she seemed to emulate the curious innocence of a child as she looked around herself at the curious patrons that surrounded them. He had to admit, he was never one to admire his surroundings considering he was pretty well-traveled, but Tanzaku town this time of year was certainly of a whole different variety.

"You like it here" he said a-matter-of-factly.

Hinata seemed a little startled at his sudden speech but she quickly recovered and moved to his side, "Yeah...it's r-really very exciting."

He let out a huffed breath through his nose and scratched at the back of his head. She was really fucking cute. And the purity in her eyes and the genuine admiration she had for such a simple little town somehow made her a little more pretty in his eyes.

"S-so how do y-you know this town?" Hinata asked calmly.

He tensed a bit at the harsh memories that came to him then. Yeah he'd been here before, on many occasions as a matter of fact. But he was almost never up to any good.

"The first time I came here was to fight my brother, "he said blandly.

He could see her shoulders tense for a moment as she let out a small 'Oh.' He didn't think anything of it. Everyone from their graduating class was well aware that he was dominated by Itachi, and that the fight in question defined the rest of his life.

"Yeah. Oh."

Hinata was quiet for a moment, before she began to rub her fingers again, "Um...s-so how about the other times?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Usually it was whenever I traveled with Orochimaru and needed a place to stay that wouldn't force me to sleep in caves."

Hinata wrinkled her nose at that, "H-How did people not recognize you?"

He shrugged, "I was always covered."

He could tell she was curious about his so called 'lost years', or whatever people wanted to call it, but Sasuke wasn't in the mood to get into it. He could feel the pity radiating off of her and he was not one to be felt sorry for. She was if anything.

"What about you?" he countered.

Hinata giggled a bit, "Well I'm definitely n-not as well traveled as you."

Sasuke had an overwhelming urge to wrap his arm around her shoulders or hold her hand but he knew better. He decided then that he liked her laugh.

"That doesn't matter."

Hinata wrapped a hand around her other arm and let out a small sigh, "To be h-honest, Tsunade-sama never s-sent many of our teams out to do exciting missions."

He could easily see she was a little bitter about it and it peaked his interest, if only a little, "Why not?"

Hinata shrugged, "We just weren't team seven."

He almost stopped in his place at that. Ever since he had returned to Konoha he could admit that he'd noticed just how favorably Naruto and Sakura were treated as compared to the other rookies. It wasn't that they were shunned more so ignored. There was a part of him that realized this was his fault.

He tilted his head and had her follow him into a small little street.

"Wait here." he ordered

She gave him a questioning look and he repeated himself before she somewhat bitterly gave in. Sasuke disappeared into the store he had led them to, a small yet resourceful bakery where he had once bought sugared donuts and ordered a large cinnimon bun for his lady friend. The baker recognized him and didn't seem at all pleased to have the infamous Uchiha in his store so he quickly wrapped the snack and practically shoved it in Sasuke's face.

"1500 yen" he muttered sternly as he looked off to his side rather than make eye contact.

Sasuke couldn't have cared less that he'd been publicly shunned by a damn baker so he simply paid the man and snatched the warm treat from his hands.

He found Hinata kicking at the dirt below her feet.

"Hey," he walked up to her and handed her the bag, "since you like them so much."

Hinata eagerly took it from his hands, looking surprised that he had bought her something. Sasuke watched a small smile break onto her lips as she unwrapped the snack and took a healthy bite.

"Mmm..." she nodded slightly, wiping at the corners of her lips "so good. Th-Thank you Uchiha-san."

He nearly cringed at the way she addressed him, "Just call me Sasuke."

Hinata didn't seem to think much of that, instead losing herself rather willingly to the delectable treat he had bought her. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her lips as her tongue would every so often dart out to lick at the sugar and cinnamon bits that would scatter onto her face. He'd noticed then just how sexy those lips were. One was no larger than the other, rather they were both about a medium size and pink and really fucking kissable.

His thoughts were broken when the half eaten cinnamon bun was shoved in his face and raised a brow to stare at the girl in front of him questioningly.

"Have s-some..." Hinata offered somewhat shyly, "...I mean...since you let me have some of your takoyaki."

He tilted his head then, giving her a look that just screamed _I-want-to-fuck-your-brains-out _and brought one hand out of his pocket and onto her wrist. Wrapping his fingers gently around hers Sasuke looked at her straight in the eyes and very slowly took his own bite out of the cinnamon bun. He hummed a bit, causing her to shiver at the sudden vibrations he emitted up her body and he noticed the little goosebumps that began to form as he pulled away. His hand stayed where it was, and he began to rub his thumb on her gently. They were close enough to feel each other breathing.

"U-Uchiha-s-san-"

"Call me Sasuke." he interrupted her, his hand now sliding up and down her arm.

He could see her eyelids were drooping with each caress and he resisted the urge to smirk. Fuck she looked so good right now. He just wanted to pin her up against this wall and make her his, right here, right now in front of all these people.

"S-Sasuke-san..." she sighed out his name as he brought his other hand out and took a firm hold onto her elbows, bringing her with him as he backed up against the bakery and let his hands slide down her side before settling on her waist.

"Mm..?" he hummed out quietly, tilting his head back a bit so she could see just how hungry for her he was.

Her cheeks were dusted with a light pink blush and her soft arms had unconsciously landed against his hard chest. She didn't notice because her attention was solely focused on him but he had began to attract the attention of the locals with their PDA. He couldn't have cared less. Right now he just wanted to savor the feeling of her pressed against him.

"W-What are you d-doing?"

Normally he'd have been slightly annoyed at the mood killing question but he decided against letting her go, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

At that she grew more timid, suddenly becoming aware of where her hands were though completely powerless to move them away , "I-I thought you said you d-didn't like m-me..."

He could feel the corners of his lips twitch, "I never said that."

She was frozen in her place as he brought a hand up to brush her bangs to the side, "Don't look so scared."

Her eyes widened as he began to lean into her and before he knew it she was out of his arms, giving him what could have very easily been the most bewildered look a woman had ever given him.

"Shino-kun!" she was quick to brush her hair into place and it was obvious by the quick rising and falling of her face that she was extremely flustered.

Just when things were starting to pick up. Sasuke let out a frustrated groan as he saw the bug using cock blocker quietly make his way to them.

"Hinata..." he greeted her and Sasuke watched with complete disdain as her cute little face lit up with what he could only decipher to be relief.

"Where did you go?" she asked eagerly as she gave him a hug. Somehow even that pissed him off a bit.

"There was an observatory for butterflies very close to the restaurant," Shino explained, "I thought I would take a good look at the place before joining you two."

With that the bug user shifted his gaze to the Uchiha behind him, who in turn gave him the nastiest glare he could muster, "It appears to me that Sasuke has been taking good care of you however."

He didn't have to be a genius to know that behind those dark shades of his lay a suspicious pair of squinted eyes. Whatever. It wasn't like he cared what Shino thought. He wouldn't allow anyone to get in the way of his goal.

They were silently staring each other down and Sasuke didn't seem to notice just how obvious the tension was and how uncomfortable Hinata was starting to get.

"W-Why don't we all head out and p-play some of the games they set up?" she suggested nervously.

Shino was the first to break his view, turning to Hinata and nodding his head in approval, "That sounds like a good idea. Although, I am still quite hungry."

Sasuke could feel his eyebrows twitch as he watched Hinata happily offer the remainder of the cinnamon bun _he_ bought her to that annoying beetle obsessed psycho.

He was going to kill this guy.

_So pretty short chapter, not much going on here but things will really start picking up pace very soon when the wedding party arrives. Please leave your thoughts in a review and have a great day!_


End file.
